Revenge
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: When a boring old day in 221B turns into meeting old enemys will Sherlock Holmes be able to solve the case before its too late...? poor summary. I dont own Sherlock or any characters associated with BBC's Sherlock, They belong to the BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sherlock Holmes paced the small living room off 221B baker street, Making John Watson shake his head in disbelief that his friend could get so bored easily. John knew from experience that a bored Sherlock wasn't good, And the fresh bullet holes in the simple walls was proof that he didn't take kindly to boredom. "John we need a case... Now!" Sherlock exclaimed as he quickly walked towards his chair and threw himself into the seat loudly and immediately clasped his hands together. A moment passed before Sherlock was once again up and pacing around the small room. "Sherlock calm down a case will come soon, How about I check my emails?" John asked, hopefully giving him and Sherlock a must needed case because they both needed a hard case to keep them busy. As much as Sherlock wouldn't admit it, John knew that Sherlock missed the certain buzz he got from solving a case no one else could and that he lived off this feeling. John made his way over to the laptop, Flipped the screen up and began to stare at the blank screen. "...Sorry Sherlock but there isn't any new cases" John sighed as he shut the laptop lid back down again and spun in the chair to watch Sherlock throw his hands up in frustration and once again threw himself into his chair in exasperation. Sherlock closed his eyes, sighed loudly and didn't move. John knew straight away that he had gone to his mind palace and was about to pick up the newspaper next to the laptop when a door knock echoed around the small living room making John stand up and Sherlock to open his eyes as john got closer to the door. John opened the door and was greeted by a young woman standing hunched over with bright red puffy eyes that immediately started to stare at Johns widened brown eyes as he ushered her in quickly. "I...is...this...Sher...Sher-" she stammered out before Sherlock cut in. "Yes yes it's me Sherlock Holmes.. Now what do you want?" Sherlock muttered whilst John shut the door and ushered her over to a empty chair and got the usual seating arrangements in place before allowing himself to sit down...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Five minutes had passed since the young woman, who's name was still unknown, had entered the small flat. Sherlock and John had both been tacken aback by her sudden tears flowing now heavily down her face, However only John actually tried to be comforting to the woman whereas Sherlock had continued to stare at her as if his stares hurried the conversation along. Once she finally composed herself she dived into her thin handbag and pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes softly before placing her shaking hands on her lap and silently thanked John for his time. Her bright blue eyes lifted and faced the pair before she took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I need your help Mr Holmes." She stated simply before her gaze shifted from Sherlock to her bag and once again back at Sherlocks unwavering stare. "Tell me what you want from me and I will make that decision mrs.." Sherlock said as the womans eyes widened at his words. "Oh! Forgive me Mr Holmes! My name is Stacey McArthur and im here about my husban-"

"Ugh! John this is wasting our time... Obviously another marriage problems and judging by her posture its obvious that she supspects him off cheating and by the way her ring is scratched it shows us that she has removed it more recently and placed it down more often, Causing slight scratches. Also the way her head is slightly tilted to one side obviously from a pain in her neck shows us she has been sleeping on a sofa more but not a good sofa because she has dark rings around her eyes indicating her lack of sleep because she has been waiting for him to come every night but he hasn't has he, Stacey?"

"... How did you...?"

"I simply looked. Now on with the case."

"Oh god ok ok. My husband hasn't been home in days and I am really worried about him. I just need your help Mr Holmes in finding him. I know he recently got a new fri-"

"Bored. Goodbye Mrs McArthur." Sherlock interjected with a roll of the eyes gaining a glare from John. "Please continue Stacey, ignore Sherlock he gets very... Whats the word..? Impatient." John said with a warm friendly smile. "Thank you Dr Watson"

"John please"

"Ok, John. As I was saying he recently got a new friend who he says is just a friend he knew from school but I don't suspect as much. My husband never mentioned him and surely a close friend of many years like he claims the he is then they woukd of spoke, Wouldn't they? I mean I talk to my high school friends so why can't he?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Stacey please get to the point."

"Yes yes of course, Sorry. Um as I was saying my Husband, Mark, has only told me once what this so called friends name was once and I did my research and according to his schools databases no one with that name even attended the school!"

"And what is this mysterious man's name Stacey?"

"What was it again... Oh yeah I remember!"

"And..?" Sherlock pressed, getting bored with having to repeat himself so often.

"His name was... Jim Moriarty."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What did you say?" Sherlock mumbled before tilting his head upwards, eyes blazed with pure anger. "Jim um... Moriarty?" She questioned quietly confused by Sherlocks sudden anger. "Where... Is... He?"

"Who Jim? Im not sure sorry." Stacey mumbled before allowing her gaze to settle on the floor. "Get out now." Sherlock announced and without a second thought stood up, Moved to the door and opened it for her to leave and gave Stacey a small shove towards the door. As soon as Stacey left the room, Sherlock slammed the door in her face to stop her from re entering the flat. "Sherlock?" John asked wearily as the Sherlock picked up his long coat and opened the door to the flat without hesitation which made john sigh in frustration of Sherlocks sudden movements and lack of communication to him. John shook his head as he grabbed his coat and moved towards the door and closed it behind him, walking quicker to catch up to Sherlock. Sherlock wasted no tine in hailing a cab for John but not him. "Sherlock? Aren't you coming?" John asked wearily as Sherlock shook his head. "I have business elsewhere. Go talk to Lestrade and find out everything you can." Sherlock looked at John before walking off down the street not waiting for a response, Leaving John to make the journey to New Scotland Yard alone.

Sherlock didn't bother looking back as he rounded the corner leaving john behind and got in the waiting limousine that could only belong to Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft was Sherlock's big brother and you could always trust Mycroft with going overboard and bringing only the best for any job. As Sherlock stepped into the car he didnt even have time to settle properly before the limousine started down the bustling London streets managing to make it to the abandoned warehouse Mycroft had chosen to meet Sherlock at this time without being noticed or bothered. Sherlock got out of the limousine with one of Mycroft's many assistant's and they started down the long windy halls until they came to a brightly light corridor that had obviously seen better days yet had managed to escape the damp the rest of the warehouse had allowed to grow due to neglect and old age. As Sherlock was walking he noticed that the woman next to him, Who had bright blonde hair and slightly tanned skin, Had stopped before they crossed the imaginary border line of clean and damp. "Apologies Mr Holmes, I'm not permitted any further. You will have to continue without me. Good luck Mr Holmes" she smiled sweetly as Sherlock nodded his head and continued walking, Not looking back at the woman who he knew had already left, The soft clicks of her shoes echoed loudly around the warehouse confirmed his suspicions. The noise faded away as sherlock reached a big door that was heavily guarded by Mycroft's men, As soon as Sherlock came into contact with the men they let him pass. Sherlock Holmes wasn't the type of man to take restriction well and the fact that his brother was the guards boss definatly made Sherlock have a advantage as he didn't have to under go any iritating security checks. As Sherlock passed through the door it Immediately sealed again, Like a vault that held the world biggest diamond inside, They couldn't risk anything getting out or in that shouldn't be there, After all this was a very important meeting with a government agent and Britain's best detective. Sherlock stood tall whilst Mycroft stood up and looked at his younger sibling and dived straight into business. "Sherlock, We have had reports that Moriarty has been seen."

"Really? Has he been seen with anyone?" Sherlock pressed, Obviously knew more about Moriarty that he was letting on. "A man, probably around late 30's. Why Sherlock?"

"No time. Where has he been seen Mycroft?!" Sherlock looked worried, A emotion Mycroft didn't know his brother had, And Mycroft gave Sherlock the address. Sherlock said his goodbyes and left quickly, Opting not to take the Limousine back to 221B, He had to look inconspicuous this time and take every precaution possible to close this case and get Moriarty arrested for good this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

John didn't have much time to worry about Sherlock's strange behaviour as the cab pulled up to New Scotland Yard. John payed the Cab Driver, Opened the door and hurried out of the cab and into Scotland Yard. John had to climb a few stairs before he got to Lestrade's office and walked through the long office. John paused before taking a deep breath and turning the silver handle slowly and walking into Lestrade's office. Greg Lestrade looked up at Johns entrance and smiled before indicating to john to sit down. John nodded and sat down and waited a moment before speaking. "I suppose this is about Moriarty?" Greg sighed and Johns eyes widened in shock. "How did you...?" John asked. "I don't need to be a Holmes to know that multiple deaths that all happen to be Homeless people and have the initials 'JM' carved into their skin all near the soho area may have something to do with him, John." John shook his head before a phone ringing erupted through the office causing John to blush as it dawned on him that it was his phone. John pulled out the phone and immediately answered when he saw it was Sherlock's ID. "Sherlock? I've found out that there has been murders all in the soho area with homeless people engraved with Moriartys initials." John said. "Oh! Hello Johnny boy! Sorry but Sherlly's busy at the minute. See you later John!" Moriarty exclaimed before a audible slap echoed through the phone making John shudder. "John? Are you ok?" Lestrade asked as Johns face paled. "We have to go to Soho." John said weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"So Sherlock Holmes... What brings you here?" Moriarty sneered as he paced around the chained up detective slowly. "You know... Why" Sherlock coughed Voilently and Moriarty frowned, Walked closer and bent down till he was at eye level with sherlock. Moriarty tilted his head deep in thought. "I wonder what you would do if I touched John, Broke every bone in his little body till It was dust, Flying away in the wind just like your pride. Oh the things I could do Sherlock! Too bad Johnny boy isnt here. He is a nice little pet isnt he sherlly? You know what they say, Every dog has its day. Is it your day Sherlock?" Moriarty questioned and started to ring his hands together. He suddenly stood and turned his back on Sherlock. Sherlock started to giggle which then turned to a audible laugh that made Moriarty once again turned on the battered man chained to the floor. "What is so funny?" Moriarty asked before Sherlock raised his bruised face to look deep into moriartys questioning eyes. "You can be so thick sometimes it dissapoints me, Jim. The bag Stacey McArthur had could only be bought from Jean Le Claires boutique in the shop down the road. New, Had no scuffs meaning it was bought recently so she obviously lives close, Not to close judging by the worn down soles on her shoes. When she told me her husband had been hanging around with new people and your name came up I knew you would be in this area, Mycroft confirmed these suspicions for me. Also because Mark is sitting in the corner you didnt want me to see him but honestly didn't you think to gag his mouth? I can hear his breathing from here. Judging by the rate he is breathing you wanted to make a point, But not kill him. You didnt want the blood on your hands, Risky but clever. Also before I came here I checked with my homeless network and surely enough they had seen you pulling a drunk man into this very building. You drugged him, Quite recently because I smelt chemicals when you slapped me after hanging up the phone with John. You didn't have the time to wash your hands so you ignored it. No one could possibly smell it, Wrong. I did. Also, John isn't stupid. As soon as you hung up the phone he would of told lestrade to track the call. Now you will be wondering in the small little brain of yours how he could of told him, I sent him there knowing you would ring. What would be the point of going through all of this and hurting me if you couldn't flaunt it? Also when your men attacked me they used force, But not lethal force meaning you wanted attention." Sherlock finished with a roll of the eye as Moriartys face turned hard with rage. "Oh Sherlly... Why can we never have fun? Why have you always got to spoil it?" Moriarty sighed. "Speaking of spoiling..." Sherlock mumbled as a squad of police officers came filling into the dark abandoned house led by John and Lestrade. "Hands in the air!" Lestrade boomed as Jim only laughed. John lost it and stormed over to Jim, Kicked him in the legs making the bigger man stumble and fall with a thud. Police ran forward and handcuffed him before he could move. John and Lestrade's eyes locked before rememebering Sherlock and Mark were in the room. Lestrade went to Mark and John went to Sherlock. Sherlock groaned loudly when John cut the ropes tightly binding Sherlock's wrists to the cold damp floor. Sherlock swayed uneasily as he stood and John naturally went to sturdy the taller man. "Come on Sherlock lets get out of here." John muttered tugging Sherlock out into the cold winter evening and was greeted by a sobbing Stacey. "Is mark ok Mr holmes?!" She asked frantically and hurried away when Sherlock nodded slowly. John gently pulled Sherlock into the rearest cab when Sherlock refused medical help for his face and arms. "Another case solved eh?" John asked once he had told the cabby to go to 221B. "Yes. Lets hope Moriarty gets locked up for good this time. " Sherlock said sleepily as the cab pulled onto the main roads of London, Back towards 221B Baker street once again...


End file.
